


Day 7

by Noonesangel_noonesbitch, Starfire_Wildheart



Series: Let Me Be Your Fantasy [7]
Category: America Actor RPF, Andrew Lincoln RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Walking Dead RPF, norman reedus rpf
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Pool Sex, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonesangel_noonesbitch/pseuds/Noonesangel_noonesbitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire_Wildheart/pseuds/Starfire_Wildheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the last day of vacation!! Hope you have enjoyed this series as much as Annie and I have enjoyed writing it for ya! We will be continuing LEEDUS in every day life with more drama and substance to the stories so stay tuned!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7

Andy and Norman had just finished preparing everything for their cookout when the doorbell rang. He wiped his hands on a dishtowel, gave Noman a chaste peck on the lips then went to the door. “Hey!” he smiled at their guests. “Come on in and have a seat.”

 

“Thanks, man.” Jeffrey handed Andy a bottle of wine and a six-pack of beer. “Never come empty handed.” He winked at Andy. Jeff reached back to pull Chris to his side. “Come on baby let’s have a seat.” He followed as Andy led them into the living room.

 

Chris followed Jeff into the house quietly. He was a little uncomfortable because he didn’t know Andy or Norman very well and this setting was different from the club setting. The club was full of people and everyone was doing whatever they wanted but here he wasn’t sure of the rules yet so he stayed quiet.

 

Andy noticed that Chris was a little shy as he sat next to Jeff on the sofa. “Would you like a beer, Chris? I think Norman picked up your favorite this morning.”

 

Jeff nodded at his boy to answer. Silently he slid his hand down Chris’s back, willing calm into him. He sat very close, looking for signs that Chris needed to be in his lap. He finally looked at Andy with a patient smile and nod as if to say, ‘give him a minute to find his words.’

 

Andy winked at Jeff in understanding. “Norm why don’t you grab everyone a beer, sweetheart?” He kissed him before sending him off to the kitchen. Andy sat down in a chair to make himself less intimidating to Chris. “Got steaks, salad, and potatoes to grill for lunch. Hope you are both hungry!” He continued to make small talk with Jeff to give Chris some time to settle.

 

Chris looked up at Jeff and used his left hand to squeeze Jeff’s leg. It was their sign that he needed permission to speak.

 

Jeff ran a hand through Chris’s hair. “What is it little one?”

 

Norman came back in with four beers. He served Andy first, then Jeff. He crouched a little handing the third beer to Chris. He looked to Andy signaling for permission to sit near Chris. When Andy nodded Norman climbed on the couch tucking his bare feet under him. He opened the beer with a little opener that looked like a dinosaur claw. Norman grinned as he handed it to Chris. “Usually make the rawwwwr noise when I open it but I don't want to look like a complete dork” he whispered conspiratorially.

 

Andy couldn’t help but smile at his boy, proud that he was trying to help Chris adjust. He gave an approving nod to Norman letting him know he was proud of him and doing a good job of helping his new friend.

 

Chris chuckled at Norman and took the beer he offered him before looking back at Jeff. “Don’t know the rules here,” he chewed his lip. “Don’t want to embarrass you or upset your friends.”

 

Jeff smiled. He leaned in and kissed Chris’s temple. “Our rules remain the same love. Would you like to ask the Daddy of the house if there are any rules you need to know or do you want me to talk to him? Daddy to Daddy?”

 

“I can do it,” he said softly but with conviction. He wasn’t afraid of Andy, he just didn’t want to embarrass his own Daddy by breaking his friend's rules. “Mr. Andy? What are the rules for your house, sir?” His voice was firm but he tucked closer to Jeff as he spoke.

 

Andy smiled at him. “First, call me Andy and the only rule that I have are that I require honesty. If you need something or have any questions at all I expect you to ask or tell your Daddy so he can ask. Otherwise, the rules you have with your Daddy are what goes, alright?” He knew he didn’t need to go into the rule of no one touches Norman ect because it was not an issue for the two boys. They were not allowed to touch even themselves without permission.

 

The tension visibly melted from Chris. His body was a lot more relaxed and he even smiled after hearing Andy’s only rule. “Thank you, Andy,” he blushed lightly. Chris took a drink of his beer before turning to Norman, “Daddy said you are an amazing photographer.”

 

Norman felt the blush creep up his cheeks. He thought about the albums he had in the study. He knew one was older and most likely had pictures of a young Jeff in it. “Thank you.” Norman’s voice was soft. “My son loves your movies. I've taken him to the premieres of the two latest ones in New York.” He smiled at Chris before looking at the label on his beer bottle.

 

“Really?” Chris was surprised. “Who is his favorite Avenger? Iron Man or Thor?” He was always getting teased about how Cap didn’t really have any superpowers and he was the least of the heroes.

 

“Norm why don’t you take Chris to the study and show him some of your pictures? Jeff and I will put the steaks on and you can come out back when you’re done,” Andy suggested.

 

Norman nodded. “Okay, Daddy.” He stood up from the couch and crossed the room to kiss Andy before showing Chris to the study. He waited and watched as Chris and Jeff interacted. He smiled at Andy and sighed deeply.

 

Once the boys were out of the room Andy hit Jeff with a pillow. “Come on you lazy bastard and help me get the food going,” he laughed. He grabbed a tray and started stacking things on it to take out back. He handed Jeff some stuff to carry and headed out through the French doors to their large patio. Andy sat the stuff down and organized, placing the stuff that needed to stay cold in the outdoor fridge then he fired up the big grill. “He doing ok?” Andy asked about Chris. “I know his anxiety was off the charts a little while back.” He remembered Jeff telling him that he had to have Robert Downey Jr. step into calm Chris down when he couldn’t get to him because of filming conflicts.

 

Jeff looked around the backyard as he took a long drink from his beer. “He’s better. I'm making more of an effort to be there more often and have him come to me more often. The docs threw meds at him and all that did was turn him into a zombie. He hated it. I hated it. He wasn't himself and that killed me inside ya know?”

 

Andy nearly choked on his beer when Jeff said zombie and couldn’t help but laugh at the comment. “Zombie, really?” He shook his head, still smiling as he put the potatoes on the grill first, knowing they take the longest to cook. “I’m blessed that Norm and I work together like we do because I don’t know what would happen if he had an attack and I wasn’t there. His ex nearly destroyed him but on top of that he has attacks that happen for no reason at all and he’s a wreck after. We try to avoid meds too but I do have Ativan on hand if it gets too bad. It’s a last resort but we’ve had to use it a few times.” He poked at the potatoes with the tongs. “It's sad that they are two of the most popular actors out there and both of them have such debilitating self-doubt.”

 

“You're a lucky bastard to be with your boy so much of the time. Yeah, it's a great irony of life. Chris never sees how popular he is. He is always surprised when people want his autograph or ask for a picture. In a way, it's adorable because he gets so thrilled and poses with the kids.” Jeff paused and took a deep breath. He fished his cigarettes out of his pocket. “But it's a damn shame he doesn't see how wonderful he is. I think a lot of Chris’s comes from a rough childhood overall. Kids can be cruel.” He lit the cigarette and took a long drag. “That asshole ex of Norm’s was a piece of shit. I'm glad Norm found you.”

 

Andy knew Chris’s family life was like a live Disney movie but he hadn’t realized that he’d been bullied so badly. “I think that’s one of the things that makes Norm, Norm though to be honest. He’s not full of himself, he doesn’t have an ego and he’s all about making everyone happy. I just wish he’d realize he can be happy too. I think we’ve made a lot of progress with that this past year, though.” Andy smiled like a goof as he thought about their vacation and how much Norman had opened up. “I am hoping that Chris and Norm can talk and open up to each other. It would be wonderful if they could lean on each other especially about the submissive aspect of things. He needs someone to talk to and he can be open with. He was terrified of anyone knowing he was a bottom much less submissive after ‘the prick’ ran his mouth.” Andy slammed the lid on the grill a little too hard.

 

Jeff debated saying anything but Jeff knew if it would him, he would want to know. “It was more than running his mouth. There were pictures, photoshopped of course. But if Helena didn't believe in the person Norm truly is, he most likely would have lost his son. He didn't go out past his own neighborhood for almost a year. That's when his photography saved him. A few of us checked on him but he shut down. He even pushed Sean away. I was really surprised he decided to date another man again. He's happier now. You know that, right?”

 

Andy nodded. “I know about the pictures. I know some of them are still out there. I know about the verbal and emotional abuse as well as the beatings he took from the bastard. All the time telling Norman that it was part of being a submissive. Being submissive was a weakness and he was worthless because of it. I know about the humiliation and degradation. I know that Helena wasn’t nice about it at first. She did stop him from seeing his son for a while. I know that Norman’s parents, whom he loves and respects, both told him he got what he deserved for being a ‘freak’ and being into this lifestyle.” Andy plopped down in one of the chairs at the table. “I know that his friends didn’t take it serious at first. I know that some of the people closest to Norman laughed at him about it. Granted I don’t think they knew the extent of what was happening at the time but it nearly killed him. He and Sean have not been the same since. They are close yes, Norm still calls him brother but something was lost there that I don’t think will ever be earned again.”

 

“It won't be. I've told Sean that. That night at the hospital did it. We drove Norman there. I stayed. Slept in a plastic chair by the door. Brought Chinese food to him once a week for six months. I would stand in the hallway and do impressions until he opened the door to tell me to fuck off.” Jeff sighed. “I gotta say I didn't really expect the invite over here. I guess I thought I reminded Norman of days he would rather forget. It was a shit time and everyone let him down.” He stared out at the pool.

 

“Not everyone,” Andy shook his head. “You were the one who didn’t doubt him even at the beginning, or that’s what Norman says. He said he didn’t even know you as well as most of his friends then but you never judged him or acted like he was a joke even before you knew how bad it had been.” Andy took a drink of his beer and smiled. “He was surprised to find out you were a Dom, though, much less a Daddy.”

 

“Never got the chance to tell him before everything turned fuck side up and that is the last thing he needed to hear then. He needed a friend. Someone who saw him as equal. I hated what that bastard did to him. Don't think he got away with it either. Real doms don't take kindly to his type. If I got a punch in then well that's karma for ya.” He chuckled softly. “You’re good for him Andy.”

 

Andy laughed, “No! Did you really punch the bastard? I’m so jealous!” He turned his bottle up again and drank deeply. “I have never laid hands on the man personally. I don’t think Norman would ever forgive me if I did because it would be like me saying I’m just as violent as that asshole was. However, I’ve been a part of this lifestyle for a long time and I have earned the respect of some very prominent and powerful people in this society. He’s never going to ‘Dom’ anyone again and he’s sure as hell never going to be allowed into a club as a Daddy. He is however locked in the dungeon of San Qualls in Chicago at least four nights a week at the hands of Dom Parker. He gets a taste of the hell he put Norman through every night he’s there. He no longer has any clout nor does he have the so called business he started.” Andy growled at the thought of the ‘live sex show’ club the sick bastard opened in hopes of having Norman and other subs forcefully worked over on stage.

 

Jeff clinked his bottle to Andy’s. “I figured Chicago was you. I heard about that. My friends and I kept the health inspectors in that damn club until they shut it down. Yes, I punched that bitch right in his dick. I wasn't alone and it's a good thing because I might have killed him and left him in that alley like he did Norman. But witnesses assured I behaved, mostly.” He shook his head. “You’re not a violent man. Not like him and I don't think you could ever make Norman think you were, no matter what you did.” He emptied his beer bottle. “Think they’re talking about us like we are them?” He grinned at Andy.

 

“I’m glad someone was with you because Norman would blame himself if that had happened. Hell he still blames himself for what happened to him.” Andy stood and flipped the potatoes. “He’s such an amazing and beautiful man and his submission is just breathtaking. I look at him and I see one of the strongest men I have ever met and a heart so kind and loving that I would protect it at any cost. I’m glad he trusts me enough to let me be a part of his life now, after all he’s been through.”

 

“Me too brother. Chris and I caught some your second show at the club that night. Chris was in awe of you both. He talked nonstop about it back to our hotel. I was glad you called.” He reached into the outdoor fridge that Andy pointed to as he shook his empty beer bottle. He grabbed two more. “I know what you mean. I always knew I was more dominant but I didn't know the extent of my alpha male until I met Chris. Every fiber of my being belongs to that man. I'd give my life to keep him happy and safe. It's a damn good feeling.” He handed Andy the second beer bottle. “It's good to be Daddy.” He grinned.

 

 

They were both laughing when the boys came out to join them. Chris sat down in Jeff’s lap. He was smiling happily. You could tell the two boys had been talking and opening up to each other. Chris wrapped his hands around Jeff’s and brought the beer bottle up to his lips and took a drink. “Thanks.”

 

Jeff smiled broadly. “You're welcome baby.” He kissed Chris just to taste the beer on him. “I think our boys are hitting it off pretty good.”

 

Norman picked up the tongs to test the potatoes as he always did and gave Andy that playful look he always did. “Can I flip them again?” He always teased Andy that the potatoes would never get fully cooked on both sides if Norman didn't nag him. Norman couldn't help the soft chuckle he let out at Andy’s look of disgust. “Awwww Daddy. I just wanna help you.” He pressed his body up against Andy’s.

 

“I will have you know I have flipped them three times,” he huffed, playfully. When Norman pressed against him Andy took the opportunity to pull him down across his lap and swat his backside a few times. “Brat,” he teased.

 

Chris leaned back against Jeff, happy and comfortable finally. He laughed at Andy and Norman and how much they were like he and his Daddy when they were together and open.

 

Norman squealed as Andy swatted his ass. “Your brat, Daddy.” Once Andy let go, Norman shifted until he was sitting in Andy’s lap. He lay his head on Andy’s shoulder. “Chris didn't believe that Ming’s favorite avenger is Cap. So I had to prove it. Remember the phase of only wearing Cap.Shirts? So glad I captured that on film.” Norman laughed easily.

 

“Your son and both of my kids,” Andy agreed. “ They can’t get enough of Cap.” He wrapped his arms around Norman. He was feeling extra possessive after the conversation he’d had with Jeff and he wasn’t about to let Norm out of his sight again. They sat like that for a bit, both daddies holding their boys and talking. Eventually, he tapped Norman’s thigh, “up sweet boy.”

 

“Really?” Chris blushed. “I’m glad they like him. Maybe I can send them an autographed picture or something?”

 

“Ming would love that! Andy’s kids too!” Norman gave Chris a grateful smile as he rose from Andy’s lap.

 

Andy got up and put the steaks on the grill. “How does everyone want theirs cooked?”

 

“Medium rare for me. Medium for Chris” Jeff answered automatically.

 

“You know how I like it Daddy.” Norman made his voice seductive as he said it. He winked and licked his lips as Andy snapped his neck to look at him.

 

Andy nearly dropped his grill fork when Norman spoke. “Oh I know how you like it,” he arched his brow.

 

Chris snorted with laughter at Norman and his innuendo and quickly covered his mouth when Jeff looked at him.

 

Jeff shook his head. “I think these two could be trouble together.” He tickled Chris’s side just a little. “It's Daddy’s job to know how you like it.” He nipped at Chris’s lips playfully.

 

Andy saw what was going on here. Norman was hoping to get out of eating food, granted other things happening were a promising thought but he wasn’t going to get away with not eating. “Norman get the salad and all the condiments. Chris, the dishes are over on the counter. Bring them to the table please.” He looked at Jeff and shook his head, though he had the biggest smile on his face ever. “Does Chris do this too? The whole ‘Let’s distract daddy so I don’t have to eat’ bit?” He shot Norman a look, there was no anger or heat in it but just letting him know he knew what was happening.

 

“Not since the time he wasn't eating during filming and ended up in the hospital. I have medical power of attorney and was ready to authorize a feeding tube. He eats now.” Jeff shook his head at the memory. “But he still loves to distract me.” He grinned.

 

Chris blushed as he set the table. He remembered that incident and he didn’t ever want a repeat. It took forever to recover and Daddy was very strict and grumpy for a while after. “You like being distracted though,” he smiled before taking a seat next to Jeff.

 

Andy served up the steaks and potatoes and grabbed the bottle of wine before sitting down himself. He opened the bottle and poured each of them a glass. “Dig in everyone.”

 

Norman looked at Andy. He was accustomed to Andy fixing a plate for him. When Andy didn't make a move to do so Norman made sure he picked the smallest potato before adding a scoop of salad to his plate. The steaks were all huge so he didn't have a choice there. He speared a steak before glancing over at Andy’s plate to make sure Daddy was eating too.

 

Chris put food on his plate, always glancing at Jeff if he wasn’t sure it was enough. Once it was all ready he waited for their host to take the first bite then started eating as well. He nearly purred when he felt Jeff squeeze the back of his neck reassuringly. He loved it when he made his Daddy proud. “Everything tastes great Andy,” he said around a mouth full of steak.

 

Andy laughed, “thank you, Chris. Thank you both for the wine,” he held up his glass. Andy watched Norman out of the corner of his eye for a bit to see if his boy would actually eat before he even bothered to address the amount that was on the plate. He watched as Norman strategically moved pieces of food around to make it look like some was gone when it had only been rearranged. Andy reached over and placed his hand on Norman’s arm stopping all movement. “Norman, lap please,” he said softly as he moved his boys plate over next to his own.

 

Norman moved slowly. He didn't want to upset Andy. He just wasn't hungry. He usually loved steak. Maybe all the excitement took away his appetite. He knew he had to eat something but his idea of something and Daddy’s idea of something differed greatly. His cheeks turned pink as their guests pretended to ignore what was happening. Norman slid into Andy’s lap. Instinctively he buried his face in Andy’s neck.

 

Chris couldn’t help but smile as he watched Norman. It reminded him so much of himself that it was almost scary. Anytime he was nervous or over excited it seemed like he couldn’t eat unless Daddy fed him. He was better now but sometimes it still happened.

 

Andy let Norman relax for a moment while he cut up some of his food. He knew that Norman had trouble eating sometimes but almost always in front of other people. It helped when Andy fed him and held him but sometimes it was a battle to even get him to drink a meal supplement shake on bad days. Andy was just as stubborn as Norman though, if not a little more so if need be, as long as Norman wasn’t sick, the boy was going to eat one way or another. Andy put the silverware down and rubbed Norman’s back for a moment to reassure him. Once he was sure that Norman was calm enough he placed a kiss to his head and popped his bottom softly. “Sit up little one.” When Norman did as he was told Andy stabbed some salad with his fork and fed it to him.  

 

Norman swallowed the whine at the forkful of salad. He wasn't going to embarrass Andy or be even more of a bad boy than he had already been. He knew Andy wasn't eating because he was feeding Norman. He picked up a cherry tomato and held it to Andy’s lips. The tiny ones like Norman had bought were Andy’s favorite. He offered his Daddy a soft smile as he chewed his salad.

 

Andy ate the tomato and smiled at Jeff, giving the man a look as if to say see how this works? If he’s taking care of me, I can take care of him but he doesn’t like it if he’s not allowed to help me too. Andy managed to get three forkfuls of salad into Norman without a fight and switched to the potato. He knew this one was going to be a stretch because Norman didn’t like the way the starch made him feel.

 

Jeff noted the look from Andy and smiled. He and Chris had some of those same fights early on. He glanced at his boy. Chris was eating but his foot was tapping continuously. Jeff had missed snuggling with him earlier. Without a word he pulled Chris’s chair over and helped Chris up into his lap. “Want you close.” They both knew their time on this trip was drawing to a close so any excuse to touch his boy was good enough at this point. If it helped Andy and Norman too then that was a great bonus.

 

Chris let out a surprised squeak as he was pulled into his Daddy’s lap but it didn’t take but a second for him to cuddle against him. He loved it when Daddy fed him and he really needed to be close to him right now. He was getting butterflies because he was thinking about having to go back to filming in a couple more days. He hated having to leave Jeff. He kissed his daddy’s cheek. “Thanks.”

 

Norman smiled as he watched Chris and Jeff. Jeff had never looked happier Norman thought. He looked at Andy and then at the potato. He was mentally preparing his argument when it dawned on him. Protein was more important than starch. He quickly grabbed a bite of steak and popped it in his mouth. “Mmmmm. It's good Daddy.” He smiled sweetly as he chewed slowly.

 

Andy tried really hard to keep a straight face. “Who’s feeding whom here? Huh?” He was fine as long as his boy was eating but they were going to have to have a conversation later about trying to worm his way out of doing as Daddy wanted. He wasn’t being bad but he was being cheeky.

 

“I'm helping!” Norman grinned dazzlingly at Andy. He knew the look on Andy’s face. The “we are going to talk about this later mister” look. The rule about whining stopped the pout that almost appeared. He popped another bite of steak in his mouth. After he swallowed he spoke softly. “Potato please. It really is very good.”

 

Andy was a little confused at Norman’s actions. He was glad he was eating and happy but he also knew Norman hated potatoes. He gave him a small bite though as he’d asked for. He took a bite of his own food and chewed, lost in thought.

 

 

Chris leaned closer to Jeff and whispered, “are they ok Daddy?”

 

“I think so sweet boy.” He kissed Chris’s forehead. “Norm has always picked at his food. He just never had someone who cared about that like Andy does.” He took a drink of his wine. “You learned the hard way what happens when sweet boys don't eat enough and their bodies give out.” Jeff sent a pointed look toward Norman just as Andy did the same.

 

Andy felt Norman shift in his lap as he turned to rest against him as he still nibbled on steak. He couldn’t help but smile as Norman pressed his body against him at every point possible and played with Andy’s hand with his own free one. Andy kissed Norman’s forehead and rubbed his back. “You’re being a very good boy for daddy.”

 

Norman smiled at the praise. “Thank you Daddy.” He picked up another cherry tomato and fed it to Andy. He reached for something to drink but only found wine. He didn't want the alcohol. He was feeling buzzed from the beers earlier and didn't want to get drunk. Reluctantly he slid off Andy’s lap. He stopped and turned. “I apologize Daddy. May I go get some water?”

 

“Are you alright sweetheart?” Andy asked worriedly. He didn’t know if Norman was sick from force feeding himself or if he just wanted some water.

 

“Yes Daddy.” He felt his cheeks flushing. “Don't want to get drunk.” He shyly scuffed his foot on the ground. He looked Andy in the eye after a moment.

 

Andy couldn’t help but smile. “You may go get some water sweet boy. Jeff, you or Chris need anything?”

 

Jeff smiled. “Bring my boy a water too please. He’s not much of a drinker either.” He kissed Chris’s temple. His boy’s cheeks were flushed and Jeff knew it wasn't from heat, it was pleasant outside.

 

Chris was feeling a good buzz and knew that Jeff was right. Any more and he would be drunk. He pushed his plate away, feeling full. He’d eaten almost half. “Thank you Daddy.”

 

Andy smiled at Jeff and shook his head. What were they going to do with their boys? Both of them were strong and healthy but they ate like America’s Next Top Model. When Norman came back with two glasses of ice water Andy opened his arms so his boy could climb back into his lap.

 

Norman handed the glass of water for Chris to Jeff. He drank from his then sat it on the table before climbing back into Andy’s lap. Without being told or asked. He popped another bite of steak into his mouth. He lay his head on Andy’s shoulder as he chewed. He sighed softly.

 

Chris noticed that Norman was always touching Andy in some way and on the few occasions that he wasn’t Norman became really fidgety and nervous. “May I ask you a question, Norman?”

 

Norman smiled at Chris. “Of course.”

 

Jeff winked at Chris. He was so proud his boy felt confident enough to talk to Norman and ask him questions. He had a very good feeling about this budding friendship.

 

He saw Jeff’s wink and felt more confident to continue. “You are always touching Andy. Like you are afraid to be away from him. I was wondering why?”

 

Norman bit his lip. He knew he touched Andy a lot. He just hoped he could put the reasons why into words. “I feel like I'm floating away from stuff a lot. Like adrift. It feels heavy and dizzying. Andy keeps me grounded. When I can't touch him I have other things I can do but nothing anchors me like Daddy’s touch. Does that make sense?” He saw the look on Andy’s face and hoped like hell he hadn't said something wrong.

 

Andy’s heart was pounding in his chest as Norman spoke. He was so proud of his boy for being so open and honest about it. He’d known of course, why Norman was so tactile but for his boy to find the words and use them was a huge step. “And I love having you touch me,” he smiled.

 

Chris nodded, “it does. I have panic attacks sometimes and they are really bad, especially if Daddy isn’t around. I thought maybe you had them too and that was why you needed to touch him a lot.”

 

Norman nodded. “I used to get them a lot worse before Daddy and I got together. Sometimes they were so bad I didn't leave my house unless I had to work. Then I would work doped up enough to get through it.” He ran his hand over Andy’s strong forearm. “I hate you get them too.” He offered Chris an understanding smile.

 

“Thanks,” Chris said softly as he chewed on his nails. “Sorry you get them too.”

 

Jeff hugged Chris from behind. He kissed the nape of Chris’s neck softly. “We’re lucky bastards Andy. We have very sweet boys.”

 

“Yes we do,” he agreed. “It’s a beautiful day. How about we all go for a swim after Norman and I clear the table?” Andy suggested.

 

Jeff nodded. “Let us help. We’ll get done a lot faster with eight hands.” He was ready to get his boy into the water and relax on their last night of vacation.

 

They all got the table cleared and the leftovers put away. Jeff was right, it went a lot faster with the help. When they went back outside Chris chewed at his lip. “Um, Daddy?”

 

“Yes love?”

 

“We don’t have trunks,” he blushed.

 

Andy laughed and winked at Norman. “Sweetheart why don’t you show Chris how we swim here.”

 

Norman kissed Andy greedily before pulling back. “Okay Daddy.” His feet were already bare. Norman stripped his shirt off and lay it on the nearest lounge chair. Andy had requested he not wear underwear so when he dropped his jeans he was naked. Norman grinned at Andy. “Want me to help you Daddy?”

 

Andy nodded, releasing a low growl of pleasure as Norman slowly stripped him. “Good boy. I love it when you take care of Daddy.”

 

Chris gripped Jeff’s arm tightly as he watched all of this unfold. He thought Norman looked amazing but Andy was what dreams were made of. He was so dominant and alpha male that it sent shivers down Chris’s spine.

 

Jeff felt Chris shiver in his arms as Norman undressed Andy. He chuckled and licked at Chris’s ear. He knew his boy liked to watch. He wasn't threatened by the fact that Chris found Andy sexy. Andy and Norman both were attractive and fun to watch. “See something you like love?”

 

“Yes Daddy,” Chris whimpered. He pressed his ass back against Jeff’s crotch as he eyed Andy’s body.

 

Andy tried to hide his smile at Chris. He didn’t realize the boy was staring at him, he thought he was looking at Norman. Andy pulled his boy into his arms after Norman has stripped him completely. He let his hands run down Norman’s back until he was gripping the firm globes of his boy’s ass and he squeezed hard before pulling them apart and exposing the tiny opening there.

 

Norman whimpered. He couldn't hide his smile as he watched Chris watch Andy. “Told ya so Daddy.” He chuckled softly. He felt goosebumps forming along his spine. A tiny moan escaped him as Andy played with his ass and exposed his hole to their guests.

 

Andy shook his head, “please, he’s watching you,” he whispered before kissing his neck. Andy ran his fingers along Norman’s crack and circled his hole. God he loved to hear his boy whimper. He reluctantly let go and stepped back. “Go get the lube sweetheart.”

 

Norman grinned. “Okay Daddy.” He stepped close to Chris as he headed toward the house. Chris was still watching Andy. “Chris, can I ask you something?”

 

“Huh?” he asked as he pulled his eyes away from Andy. “Sure.”

 

“Were you watching me or Andy?”

 

Chris turned bright red and buried his face against Jeff’s shoulder. “Andy,” came the soft, muffled reply.

 

“Norman,” Andy scolded lightly for making Chris blush.

 

Norman had only wanted to tease Andy. He felt bad for making Chris uncomfortable. “I'm sorry. I just… He never believes me that people notice him too. I didn't mean to embarrass you.” Norman hung his head and started to walk inside.

 

“It's okay baby.” Jeff whispered softly into Chris’s hair. “You're among friends baby. Norman wasn't teasing you. I don't think he minds you looking.”

 

Andy stepped closer to Chris and Jeff. After getting the nod of approval from Jeff he placed his hand on Chris’s shoulder and turned him so that he was facing Andy. “No getting embarrassed Chris. I think it’s very sweet that you like watching me. Norman only asked because I thought you were staring at him, not me. He is always teasing me about not believing that anyone finds me attractive. You have nothing to hide from.”

 

Chris nodded and felt a little more relaxed. He’d never been caught staring like that before. Usually the only person his eyes were on were his Daddy’s but there was just something about Andy.

 

“He exudes alpha baby. I'm more laid back. Most people wouldn't peg me as dominant. Everything about Andy screams “daddy.” You aren't the only one who notices.” He rubbed soothing circles on Chris’s back.

 

It was Andy’s turn to blush now. He was never comfortable hearing someone compliment him. He was just Andy Lincoln in his eyes, nothing special.

 

Chris leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jeff’s. He needed the contact and his Daddy’s touch right now.

 

“I got you baby boy.” Jeff knew Chris needed the touch. He started to lift Chris’s shirt. “Want you naked for me love. Want to touch you everywhere.” He kissed Chris on the lips softly at first then deeper.

 

Norman came back out to see Jeff stripping Chris’s clothes off. He barely noticed. He took the lube and cock ring to Andy. He knew Andy hadn't told him to grab the cock ring but Norman knew he deserved it.

 

Andy looked down at his hand and saw the ring. “What’s this for sweetheart?”

 

Chris moaned against his Daddy’s mouth never breaking contact as they stripped each other out of their clothes. A knot of panic was building in his stomach at the thought of them not being together in a couple of days but he pushed it aside. Right now he wanted to feel. He needed to feel. “Fuck me daddy? Please?” he mewled.

 

“Yes baby.” He kissed Chris passionately. “Go get our bag by the couch darling.” Jeff kicked out of his shoes and finished stripping his jeans off.

 

Chris moved quickly to get the bag from the living room. He returned and handed it to his Daddy. The sun was glistening off of his skin and he was standing proud. He knew he looked good and showed off for his Daddy’s pleasure.

 

Andy took Norman by the elbow and led him a few steps away. He gripped Norman’s chin firmly and tilted his head so that he was looking into Norman’s eyes. “Norman, why did you bring me this sweetheart?” He held the cock ring out on his palm.

 

Norman averted his eyes. “Messed up. Didn't mean to embarrass Chris. Didn't mean to make you look bad.”

 

“Make me look bad?” Andy had been afraid this might happen with Jeff being here. Norman was starting to retreat back into himself. He wondered if seeing Jeff was bringing back memories full force. He gently pulled his boy closer and wrapped him in his arms. “Norman why would you think you made me look bad sweetheart?”

 

“You told me to go inside. I didn't have permission to speak. I upset you and Chris. Shoulda kept my mouth shut.” Norman tried to relax into Andy’s arms.

 

“Norman what did I tell you the rules were today?” He used his ‘Daddy is serious’ voice.

 

Chris whimpered and pivoted from foot to foot waiting to be told what to do. “Daddy,” he whined impatiently.

 

Jeff caught the tone in Andy’s voice. He knew something was happening but was giving Andy and Norman their space. He pulled Chris to his knees as he sat down. Once his boy was kneeling in front of him he reclined in the chair a little, spreading his legs. He reached into the bag bringing out a set of nipple clamps. “Chest out for me baby.” He knew that the clamps would bliss Chris out while they waited. He attached them and tweaked them just a little. “Better baby?”

 

Chris whimpered and had to focus not to press forward against Jeff’s touch. It felt good but it wasn’t enough. The fear was spurring him on even more than the need that was aching deep inside him. Chris licked his lips and leaned forward devouring his Daddy’s hard cock without permission.

 

“Norman?” Andy asked. Norman was getting that look in his eyes. Andy sat down on the lounger and pulled Norman into his lap. “Use your words,” he encouraged.

 

Norman felt disconnected in a way. “You told me to open up and to get to know Chris. You said I didn't need to stay in subspace the whole time.” He answered numbly. The sounds of Chris sucking Jeff hit his ears.

 

Andy nodded, “so you didn’t need my permission to speak did you?” Andy tucked Norman’s hair behind his ear. “Tell Daddy what’s bothering you sweet boy.”

 

Norman shrugged. He didn't know what to say. He had never had a submissive friend before. The time in the study with Chris had been really nice. Norman and Chris had a lot in common. He felt bad for upsetting Chris. He was happy that both men were visiting. Norman hadn't expected to feel so overwhelmed nor had he expected to get memories in flashes of a time he would rather forget.

 

Jeff hissed. “Fuck.” As badly as he wanted Chris to suck him he needed to make a point. Gently he tugged Chris off of him. He gripped Chris’s chin. “Did I tell you to start sucking my cock?”

 

“No sir,” Chris answered softly, avoiding eye contact. He knew he was being bratty but he couldn’t stop himself. If Daddy got angry with him and punished him hard enough he would feel it for days even when they were apart. He licked his lips hungrily, “I just wanted to do it.” He tried to lower his head again.

 

Andy wasn’t sure what to do right now. Norman wasn’t talking about it and he was stubborn as a damn mule so he wasn’t going to be able to force it out of him. He thought for a while about what he should do. He moved Norman so that he was off of his lap then stood up. “I’m going for a swim.” He hoped that Norman would follow him and relax enough to open up if he didn’t feel pressured.

 

Jeff knew what Chris was doing. His boy was pushing him on purpose. Chris wanted to make Jeff lose his temper and punish him. That wasn't how Jeff wanted to end this trip. He took the nipple clamps off of Chris. “Not this way baby.” He kissed Chris’s head tenderly. “Wait up Andy, I'm going to join you.” He stood up and walked toward the pool.

 

Chris hissed when the clamps were removed, relishing the pleasure-pain it sent jolting through him. When Jeff walked away from him Chris blinked several times in disbelief. He watched his daddy get into the pool with Andy. Chris looked over at Norman, who was still standing beside the lounger looking just as pouty as Chris felt. He got up off his knees and plopped down into the chair Jeff had just vacated. He was trying to come up with and idea to get Jeff to punish him. Grinning wickedly he licked his palm and started stroking himself with long languid movements and moaning loudly.

 

Andy shook his head as he and Jeff climbed into the water. “Chris ok?”

 

Jeff looked over to his boy and saw Chris stroking himself. He growled low. “No, and he is pushing me on purpose.” Jeff raised his voice loud enough to be heard over Chris’s moans. “Christopher! You have a choice. You can keep that up and that will the only orgasm you have tonight or you can stop and wait on me like a good boy. I know what you're doing and I'm not amused.” His voice was stern.

 

Chris froze when he heard Daddy’s tone. “Fine.” he huffed and crossed his arms. “Maybe me and Norman will just play since you two don’t seem to want too!”

 

Jeff glared at Chris. “Of all days for him to be a brat” he mumbled. He looked at Andy, “I suppose I should be glad he feels comfortable enough to be a brat around you both, but I do apologize.” He looked back at Chris. “You will not touch him, understood?”

 

Andy smiled and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it Jeff. He’s upset and lashing out. Norman does that sometimes. He tries to get me to punish him to ease his emotions and he knows every button to push. Sometimes the only thing that helps him calm down is a spanking. I heat his backside until he’s cried it out and he can talk about it.” Maybe that’s what he needs now, Andy wondered?

 

Chris huffed again and muttered something under his breath at his Daddy’s command. This wasn't working like he’d hoped. He didn’t want to not be fucked, he just wanted Daddy to make it hurt so bad he couldn’t stand it so he would remember it. It was the only thing he could think of that would make the fear he was feeling lessen.

 

Jeff sighed. “He doesn't want to cry it out. He wants me to hurt him. He’s done this before.” Jeff ran his hand over his face. He was trying hard to think how to fix this.

 

Norman’s mouth was hanging open. He blinked. He couldn't imagine talking to Andy like Chris was to Jeff. He knew all couples were different. He also sensed that Chris was on the verge of a panic. “You okay?” His voice was soft. He moved to sit in the chair next to Chris.

 

Chris sniffled. “He won’t hurt me.”

 

Norman looked at Chris. “That's a good thing, isn't it?”

 

Chris shook his head. “Want to have marks on me while we aren’t together. Marks from Daddy. Marks I can feel every time i move or sit down.”

 

Norman nodded. He didn't need the same of type thing Chris did but he understood what the man meant. He wanted to help. “What I can do to help?”

 

Chris looked at him questioningly and realized that Norman really would help him if he asked. “Don’t want to get you in trouble.”

 

Norman looked at Andy who was ignoring him. “Already there. Might as well help a friend. What can I do?”

 

“Why are you in trouble?” Chris asked. He’d not seen Norman do anything wrong.

 

Norman shrugged. “Me and my big mouth.”

 

“You haven’t done anything wrong though,” Chris said. “Your daddy must be really unfair!”

 

Norman shook his head. “No. Andy isn't unfair. He's more than I deserve.” He felt a twist in his gut at the thought of anyone thinking bad of Andy. “I shouldn't have embarrassed you earlier. I apologize. But don't ever call him unfair again.”

 

“I was just embarrassed that I got caught looking,” Chris shrugged. “Daddy said that today we weren’t supposed to stay in subspace and besides I’m a submissive so it’s not like you spoke out of turn to my daddy or something. If your daddy is mad at you over it then he’s being unfair.”

 

“You want me to hit you? Is that it?” Norman glared at Chris. “You think getting in a fight with me will get you what you want? If it is that's fine. Daddy told me the same thing about subspace today.” Norman took a deep breath to steady himself, emotions were washing over him in alarming rates. He was slightly angry at Chris for the words against Andy. He was confused and bewildered by Andy just leaving him there. He sighed heavily.

 

Andy had been watching Norman closely for any signs of anxiety or panic, He’d hoped his boy would calm down enough to come talk to him about what was bothering him so much. He knew it was something other than being upset that he embarrassed Chris. He knew his boy well enough to know that he was blaming himself for everything and assuming Andy was mad at him. It’s what Norman always did when he had emotions or thoughts he couldn’t deal with. He would give Norman anything he needed but before that happened his rule was they had to talk about it first. Norman knew that and he was giving him time to find his words. As he was talking to Jeff about what was going on with Chris he saw Norman sit down beside the boy. It was only a couple of moments later that he noted the tension rip through Norman’s body as his hands clenched into fists at his sides. He looked like he was ready to fight Chris.“Mark Norman Reedus come here right now,” his voice was low. It was clearly a command and not a request.

 

“You want to hit me?” Chris huffed. His emotions were making him an ass and he knew it but he just couldn’t stop himself and his daddy wasn’t helping.

 

“How the fuck would you feel if I said something negative about your daddy Chris?” Norman heard the command but ignored it for the moment.

 

“I’m not saying anything negative.” Chris huffed. He stood and stepped into Norman’s space. “All I said was the truth. If he wants to punish you for being human then he’s mean.”

 

Andy was out of the pool and at Norman’s side in a flash. His large hand like a vice on Norman’s arm as he stopped the boy from swinging. “Get on your knees right now,” he growled.

 

Chris gasped when Andy stepped up to them. He nearly whimpered at the growl, afraid of what he’d done and how he’d acted. He never realized that Andy could look so menacing.

 

Jeff was right behind Andy in getting out of the pool. “Christopher Robert Evans. Hands and knees now.” His voice was hard and low. He looked at Andy a little baffled at what was happening. In all the years he'd known Norman, Jeff had never seen him be the aggressor.

 

Norman dropped to his knees. He tucked his trembling chin against his chest. He waited for Andy to give him further instructions.

 

“I don't know what happened just now but I bet I can guess” Jeff looked at Chris. “You turned your attitude on Norman and lashed out at him. Judging by the reaction you got I would say you mouthed off about Andy.” He looked at his boy for a few minutes. “Speak.”

 

Andy reached out and ran a calming hand through Norman’s hair. A gesture meant to let him know that Andy was there for him and help ground him. He listened as Jeff spoke to Chris and the longer he listened the more he started to understand. If Chris had somehow insulted Andy he knew why Norman started to swing. Andy may be the dominant person in their relationship but Norman was viciously protective of him.

 

Chris cringed at the tone of Jeff’s voice. “I..I just said that if Andy was going to punish Norman for speaking to me that he was unfair.”

 

Jeff raised an eyebrow. He knew how bratty Chris could be. “That's it? No smart ass attitude? No name calling?” He crossed his arms as he looked down at Chris. “Remember our rule about lying. Also know that Norman can tell his side of the story.” He waited for his boy to answer him.

 

“That’s all I said,” his voice was soft. He knew this would get him the punishment he wanted.

 

“Norman,” Andy said, giving a gentle tug to his boy’s hair. “Care to explain your actions?”

 

“He called you mean. No one talks about you like that. You aren't mean.” Norman chewed his lip furiously. His hands were still clenched into fists at his sides.

 

“Did you use the word mean Chris?” Jeff was afraid Chris was lying to push him. He felt himself getting more frustrated by the second.

 

Chris shrugged but didn’t speak.

 

Andy ran his hand over Norman’s shoulder’s trying to calm him a bit. “Thank you for worrying about me and trying to defend my honor love but you are supposed to come to me with any problems. Who’s in charge of all punishments Norman?” His voice was soft. He wasn’t admonishing or reprimanding, just reminding his boy. Andy hoped it would help settle him.

 

Norman sighed. “You are Daddy.”

 

Andy sat down on the lounger to the side of Norman. “What should you have done when Chris upset you?”

 

“Told you.” Norman resisted the urge to pout.

 

“Why didn’t you?” Andy asked.

 

“You were busy.” Norman shrugged and looked at Andy’s feet.

 

Andy had let it go as long as he could. Coddling Norman wasn’t getting him anywhere. “That’s ten for not telling the truth,” he warned. “ Care to try again?” Andy asked, brow arched. Norman knew that every time he didn’t tell the truth he got ten licks added to his spanking.

 

Norman was determined to follow through with what he set out to do with Chris. He was not going to tell on him now. Norman didn't speak.

 

Andy looked at Jeff and sighed. It must be something in the water with bratty subs today. “My hand or the paddle Norman?”

 

Norman’s lip trembled. “Paddle.” He glanced over at Chris then back down.

 

Andy went inside and gathered what he needed. When he came back he sat down on the lounge. “Over my lap boy and make sure you are comfortable. Before we finish you will tell me the truth about why this happened and about what is bothering you so much today. Understood?”

 

Chris couldn’t meet Norman’s gaze. He hated that he was going to get a spanking but he knew that Daddy knew Chris was at fault and he hoped that by letting Norman get punished it would spur his daddy into action.

 

“Andy before you start his punishment I'd like to thank you for the afternoon. Chris and I are going to leave. I think he needs a nice long nap and some snuggling.” Jeff knew what he doing. He met Andy’s eyes. Jeff knew Chris wasn't telling him the whole truth but punishing him was exactly what Chris wanted. “Chris say thank you baby and get your clothes.” He gently stroked Chris’s hair., “my sweet boy.”

 

“No Daddy!” Chris panicked. “Don’t want to go! I don’t need a nap. I’ve been a bad boy! It was all my fault Daddy! I called Andy mean because I knew if you heard me I’d be in trouble. You just didn’t get mad at me! Why won’t you be mad at me?” Chris sobbed brokenly against Jeff’s thigh.

 

Andy held Norman over his lap, one hand resting on the small of his boy’s back and the other squeezing some oil over his round bottom. He rubbed the oil into the tense muscles to try and relax him allowing his fingers to dip down and rub over his puckered entrance.

 

Jeff sat down and pulled Chris into his lap. He held his boy as Chris cried it out. “I'm not going to hurt you baby. That's not what Daddy does. I'll help you anyway I can but I will not hurt you Chris. We’ve talked about this.” He stroked Chris’s back. He had to find a way to let his boy feel close and safe even when they were apart.

 

“But I need to feel you, to see you when you aren’t with me anymore and the only way to do that is if you leave bruises or make me really sore,” he whined. He hated feeling like this and hated behaving this way but he needed it so badly. He was so scared when Jeff left him it made him feel off center and unbalanced.

 

“What if I marked you permanently baby?”

 

“H..How daddy?” his voice trembled.

 

“A tattoo. Something no one understands or sees the significance of but us.” Jeff knew the pain of the healing tattoo would be bonus as a reminder for his boy as well.

 

Chris’s face lit up and he blinked up at Jeff with wet eyes. “I ..I would like that very much Daddy.” The tightness in his chest easing a fraction.

 

“We’ll find a shop tomorrow. We’ll get it done before we head back. Then you'll have a permanent reminder that I'm yours darling.” Jeff kissed Chris’s nose. “Now.” He voice shifted in tone. “You owe Andy and Norman both apologies young man.”

 

Chris wrapped himself around Jeff like a spider monkey. “Thank you daddy!” He was so relieved and felt like a weight had been lifted off of him until he heard Jeff speak again. He felt so bad for what’s he’d caused. “I’m so sorry Andy. I was rude and bratty and i should be punished.” He bit his lip as he caught Norman’s eyes. The boy was upturned over Rick’s legs on the lounge and his bottom up for a spanking. “I’m sorry Norm. I was a jackass and I used you to try and make Daddy mad.”

 

Jeff met Andy’s eyes. “I apologize this happened. I knew something was off. I've never seen Norman be aggressive.” He turned his gaze to Norman. “It means a lot to me that you were trying to help my boy. Thank you.”

 

Norman didn't say anything. He didn't meet any of their gazes. He just stared at the ground. He knew he had made a decision to disregard the rules and that was on him.

 

Andy nodded at Jeff and Chris. “He was struggling and he couldn’t find a way to express himself. I can understand that but I will say that if you ever try to bait Norman into a fight again just so you can get in trouble I will make sure you won’t be able to sit down for a week,” Andy warned. He waited for Norman to say something but his boy remained silent. He continued to rub the upturned bottom soothingly as he’d been doing since they took this position. “Norman, is there something you’d like to say?”

 

Norman thought about it. He dreaded the decision of the paddle as soon as Andy poured oil on his ass. He could beg for mercy but he had made the decision to help Chris. Finally he spoke softly. “No sir.”

 

Chris lowered his head when Norman didn’t say he forgave him. He’d messed up what had promised to be a great friendship. He was so stupid. He looked up at Jeff, “M’sorry Daddy. Didn’t mean to embarrass you. Maybe you should take me away now?”

 

Andy frowned. He had no idea what was wrong with Norman but the boy wasn’t himself at all. Norman was the first one to forgive everyone. What else was going on with him?

 

Norman’s head snapped up when he heard Chris apologize for embarrassing Jeff. He was pretty sure Jeff wasn't embarrassed by Chris. He tried to catch Chris’s eye. Norman wasn't angry at Chris. If anything he understood him better. “Daddy?”

 

Chris was trying to reach for his clothes. He hated that he’d acted the way he did. Sometimes he just couldn’t help it. He felt like a little kid in their terrible twos.

 

“Yes sweetheart?” Andy asked.

 

“May I get up before they leave? I have something for Chris. Please.”

 

Andy thought about it for a moment and wondered why Jeff hadn’t told Chris he wasn’t embarrassed by him yet. “Alright sweet boy,” he agreed.

 

Jeff waited for Chris to stop reaching for his clothes and struggling. Once he felt his boy go limp he gently lifted his boy’s chin. “Baby. What have I told you about the “E” word?” His voice was velvety soft.

 

Chris sniffled pitifully. “I’m sorry I’m bad. I know something is wrong with me. I just can’t help it sometimes.”

 

“I wonder if he would do better in these situations if he became a ‘little’?” Andy wondered out loud.

 

“We’ve been talking about it.” Jeff answered Andy before addressing Chris. He wiped the tears from Chris’s face. “You've had a bad moment. You are not a bad boy and nothing is wrong with you love.” He kissed Chris’s forehead. “I'm never embarrassed by you love.”

 

Chris cuddled close, needing the contact with his Daddy. “I love you. You are too good to me.”

 

“I love you too baby. Not good nearly good enough.” Jeff held Chris tightly.

 

Norman slid off of Andy’s lap. He disappeared into the house only to return a few minutes later. He had an envelope in his hand. “For you.” He handed the envelope to Chris. He walked back over to Andy and crawled back up on his man’s lap. Norman positioned himself for the spanking.

 

Chris looked at the envelope in his hand with surprise. “For me? After everything?” He carefully opened the envelope and took out three pictures. They were all of Jeff when he was younger. “Thank you so much Norman,” he beamed.

 

Andy watched Norman and Chris interact. He knew how much the pictures meant to Norman and for him to give them away was something very special. He patted his boy’s bottom softly. “That was very kind little one. I’m proud of you.”

 

“That's what friends are for. I noticed they were your favorites.” He smiled at Chris. “Thank you Daddy” he whispered to Andy.

 

Jeff watched as Chris lovingly touched the photos. He remembered the space Norman was in when those were taken. When photography was the only link he kept open to the world. His voice was husky with emotion. “Thank you Norm. This means a lot.”

 

Andy sat back for a moment while they talked and gave them some time. After a moment he looked at Jeff. “Why don’t you and Chris get in the pool? Norman and I have something to discuss.”

 

Jeff scooped Chris up in his arms and carried him to the pool. “Take your time brother.”

 

Andy turned Norman so that he was cradled in his arms. “You know the rule. We talk before a spanking. Anything you want to tell me?”

 

Norman took a deep breath. “I let Chris bait me. I agreed to help him get what he felt he needed. I apologize Daddy. I wanted to help.”

 

Andy nodded. “Ok, thank you. I know he’s your friend and I am glad you were trying to look out for him and help him but we both know that what he thought he wanted wasn’t alright, right? You know it’s not right for a Daddy to hurt his boy that way.”

 

“I know Daddy. I also know Jeff wouldn't do that.” He started to elaborate but stopped himself. He shook his head vigorously. “He just wouldn't.”

 

Andy wasn’t going to push him to talk about the past. That was up to Norman. Andy would listen to anything he wanted to share but would never force anything. “No he wouldn’t. Something else has been bothering you today sweetheart. What is it?”

 

“I'm glad they are here. I really like Chris. I missed Jeff too. It's just…” He took a deep breath. “I wasn't prepared for the memories that came back. Jeff is the only person besides you to know the real truth about that night of the attack.” Norman stopped for a moment. He focused on breathing deeply.

 

Andy cuddled him close rubbing his hand over Norman’s bare hip soothingly. He kissed his boy’s temple and tried to offer comfort and support in every way he could as he allowed Norman the time he needed to gather himself and find his words.

 

“He's the only one who knows bad it was. I want to be around them. I want to push past this. It just reminds me of the worst time in my life. I was so messed up. I'm sure that's why he never mentioned being a Dom. I would have freaked and shut him out.” He lay his head on Andy’s shoulder. “Just reminds me how weak I was.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me little one? You could have taken me aside and told me what was going on and we could have worked through it sweetheart. I knew something was wrong but when you brought me the ring, the super tight one that hurts, I knew you were trying to punish yourself for something.” He lifted Norman’s chin and looked into his wet, blue eyes. “You were NOT weak Norman. You survived something that would have destroyed most people. You are one of the strongest people i have ever met.”

 

Norman clung tightly to Andy. “It just hit all at once Daddy. I didn't really have time to process it so I could tell you. I wasn't trying to keep anything from you Daddy.”

 

“You have had all day darlin’,” he scolded gently. “What is our rule when you can’t find your words? You tell daddy you’re having a problem or something is bothering you but you need time to find your words, right?” He understood Norman would have trouble talking about it but it wasn’t alright to keep it inside. Norman had done that once before and it nearly killed him. Andy wasn't going to let that happen again if he could help it.

 

“It really wasn't all day Daddy. It came crashing down when I embarrassed Chris. I know you worry Daddy. I know I broke our rules. I apologize. I'm really sorry Daddy.” Norman couldn't help the sob that tore through him.

 

Andy held his boy tight and whispered soothing words to him until he had cried it all out. He was still rocking him softly and rubbing his back. Andy looked down at Norman's red, puffy eyes, “I think we are going to call today special circumstances. You were trying to help a friend and you were having flashbacks. I think for all you were going through that breaking a couple of rules is understandable.”

 

“I'm not trying to get out of my punishment Daddy.” Norman knew it was Andy’s decision and he wouldn't argue with it. Norman just wanted him to know that he wasn't trying to weasel out of anything. He kissed Andy’s face.

 

“I know you’re not darlin’. You know for a fact that if I thought you were trying to guilt your way out of a punishment that i would double it, not give in to it. It just seemed to be a rough day for boys today,” he kissed Norman’s lips softly. Reaching out he maneuvered his boy until he was laying on his stomach with his ass facing Andy. Andy pressed two fingers into his boy, the oil he’d used earlier giving him just enough slick that it stung but didn’t hurt.

 

Norman moaned loudly. “Oh! Yes Daddy, I know.” He wiggled against Andy’s fingers. He whimpered quietly. Norman pushed his ass up against Andy’s finger. He whimpered sweetly. “More please.” He sighed out the last word, “Daddddddy.”

 

“Shhh,” he soothed as he ran his free hand over Norman’s flank to steady him. “Relax love.” Andy leaned forward and rubbed his stubbled face over the swell of Norman’s ass, loving the red marks it left behind. “Tell me what you’re feeling sweet boy. I want you to describe everything to me.”

 

Norman chewed his lip as he worked to find his words. “Feel lighter, relieved after talking to you.” He moaned. “Your fingers feel so good stretching me. You know just where and how to touch me, Daddy. It tingles. My cock is throbbing.” He whimpered again. “Need more, please. Want you Daddy, so bad.”

 

Chris looked over at Norman. The words he was saying made Chris moan and grind against Jeff in the water. His daddy’s hands were touching him all over and it felt like his nerves were on fire. “Need Daddy,” he mewled.

 

Jeff knew just what his boy needed. He kissed Chris and moved him to the steps. “Sit tight baby. I'll be right back. Play with yourself for me love, not too hard or fast. Slow and easy, tease yourself.”

 

Chris let the water slosh over his body as he positioned himself so that Jeff can see him fully in the water. He ran his hands down his chest stopping to tweak his nipples into hardened nubs. Once they were red and swollen he traced down his chest and over his abs finally dipping below the water’s surface and ghosting over his swollen cock. Chris moaned as his neglected flesh twitched under his fingers. Taking himself in a firm grip he started to stroke from root to tip slow and languidly.

 

Andy wrapped his arm around Norman’s chest and pulled him back so that his boy was up on his knees. He twisted his fingers inside Norman pressing against the sweet spot that was hidden there. Norman’s mewls and needy whimpers were driving him crazy. He knew Norman’s cock was leaking and twitching against his stomach by the way he was trying to get Andy’s fingers even deeper inside him.

 

Jeff watched his boy proudly. He growled hungrily. “So pretty baby. Just like that. Show Daddy how much you want it.” After a moment he climbed out of the water and walked around to the lounge chair. He grabbed the thick cushions off the lounger and a towel. He kept a close eye on Chris the entire time. He grabbed their bag and headed back to the pool. He winked at Andy as he passed the two men. “Might wanna watch brother. Chris and I owe y'all a show; you're about to get it.”

 

Norman moaned loudly as Andy hit his spot with thick sure fingers. He couldn't help but watch Chris sitting in the water playing with himself. Chris looked so relaxed and confident. Norman envied that. He couldn't dwell on it though because Andy was flooding his body with pleasure. He heard what Jeff said about a show and was intrigued. He panted softly.

 

Jeff put the bag within arm’s reach. He lay the cushion and towel down by the edge of the pool. He climbed back in the water. He scooped Chris up in his arms. “Such a good boy. I think you deserve a reward baby.”

 

Jeff lay Chris on the cushions while he remained in the water. “Wanna taste you baby. Put your legs on my shoulders.”

 

Chris gasped when Jeff lifted him out of the water.”But,” his heart and mind were at war, He wanted what his Daddy was going to give him but at the same time he’d been bad and he didn’t deserve a reward. It was daddy’s choice though, not his and he wanted to listen so he placed his legs over Jeff’s shoulders. He shivered at how close Jeff’s head was to his ass.

 

Andy slipped his fingers free from his lover's wet hole and leaned back. He took his engorged cock in his hand and stroked himself. “Ride me boy.”

 

Jeff saw the look on Chris’s face. “Baby, you let me know what you needed. Today has been hard on you. Let me take care of you. You deserve good things.” He kissed the inside of Chris’s thigh. He loved the shiver that ran through Chris’s body. He took his index finger and teased his boy’s hole. The way Chris was laying spread him wide for Jeff. “Fuck, you're pretty like this.” He looked his lover over. Chris’s leaking cock bobbed a little against the young man’s stomach. He trailed his fingers very lightly up and down Chris’s legs.

 

Once Jeff was sure that Chris’s entire body was on edge, he lowered his face. He blew warm air against Chris’s quivering hole. He licked his lips. Jeff loved licking his boy. It was something he could do daily. Chris made the sweetest little noises and begged so sweetly. Jeff was rock hard and aching in the cooling pool water. Satisfied he had teased them both enough, Jeff snuck his tongue out and lapped at Chris’s sweet tight opening.

 

Norman moaned at the command from his Daddy. His mind was hazy but he moved as quickly as he could. He started to turn to face Andy but was held still. He understood that Daddy meant for them to watch Chris and Jeff. Carefully he positioned himself over Andy’s thick cock. He moaned more as he sat down on it. “Fuck!” It felt too good to stop. He slid all the way down until Andy was completely seated inside him. As he watched Jeff lick Chris, he began to ride Andy in long slow strokes.

 

“Please” Chris begged as he felt Jeff’s tongue press against the ring of his opening. He loved it when his daddy did this to him. It was the most intimate thing they had ever done. It was like Jeff wanted to be one with him, to taste him and see how deep inside he could reach with his tongue. “Daddy!”

 

Andy reached around and stroked Norman’s cock in time with his thrusts and rolled his balls tenderly in his hand as they watched Chris and Jeff put on a show for them, Andy wanted to rim Norman but Norman was uncomfortable with it because of his past.

 

Norman watched in awe as Jeff licked, kissed, and sucked at Chris’s tight little hole. He whimpered. He knew how good it always made Daddy feel. Andy had briefly kissed him or licked him there just once or twice. Norman was hesitant because of past experience but had found himself really wanting it in the past few weeks. He needed to find his words and the confidence to tell Daddy he wanted Daddy to rim him. He couldn't tear his eyes away. Norman softly cried out as Andy played with his balls.

 

Jeff couldn't hear anything but Chris’s sweet begging. He mouthed against Chris. “Please what love?”

 

“Need you in me please,” Chris panted. “Fuck me Daddy. Use your boy and fill me with cum!”

 

Jeff growled low but loud. “Yes baby. I promise but ride my tongue a little longer. You know how Daddy loves to taste his boy.” To emphasize his point he swirled his tongue around Chris’s hole then speared it back inside. He sucked and licked as he loosened his boy up.

 

Chris bucked his hips harder against Jeff’s face. His body was on fire and Jeff was fanning the flames. He moaned as the slick, wet muscle pierced his body again and again. Each drag across the muscled ring sending waves of pleasure through him. He pressed his legs down on his daddy’s shoulders harder, pressing his face even closer to Chris’s ass.

 

Andy sat back and let Norman watch Chris and Jeff.

 

Norman whined as he felt Andy lean back. The loss of contact was not something Norman wanted. He reached back to pull Andy close again. “Need you Daddy!”

 

“Daddy,” Chris gasped and moaned. “Gonna cum!”

 

Jeff grinned. He knew his boy could and would cum multiple times if allowed. Jeff placed a sloppy wet kiss on Chris’s ass cheek. He moved up and took Chris’s throbbing cock in his hand. “Cum when you're ready. baby.” He mouthed the tip of Chris’s member. He lapped at the slit. He moaned as he inched Chris into his mouth.

 

“Fuck,” Chris squealed, literally, as Jeff sucked him down. He had been such an ass today yet still he was being rewarded and he knew he didn’t deserve it but he was sure as hell happy to get it. He was not going to argue the fact as he felt the head of his dick hit the back of Jeff’s throat. He didn’t want the feeling to end but he was already so close that he couldn’t stop his orgasm from exploding. He bucked his hips up hard as his body trembled and he shot his load down his daddy’s throat.

 

Jeff swallowed every drop before gently licking his boy clean. “So good for me baby. I love it when you cum so hard and pretty for me.” He stroked Chris’s cheek. He kissed up the young man’s body. “Want Daddy to claim you baby boy?” Jeff’s voice was a husky growl.

 

“Yes daddy, please,” he almost sobbed in desperation.

 

Jeff reached into their bag. He grabbed what he needed then positioned himself as he lubed his thick cock. He pressed the head of his dick against Chris’s hole. He sighed deeply when he felt the muscle quiver. He would never get used to this. He kissed Chris deeply as he slowly slid all the way in.

 

 

Chris wrapped his arms around Jeff’s neck and his legs around his waist using his heels to press his lover in deeper, faster. “More!”

 

Jeff held still. He grabbed Chris’s wrists and pinned them down. “Daddy decides. Now ask nicely.”

 

 

He puts on his best pouty face cause he knows it gets to Jeff. “More daddy.”

 

Jeff sucked at the pouty lip. “What's the magic word sweet one?”

 

Chris clenched his muscles around Jeff’s cock and moved his hips, smirking. “Um, I forget what it is.” He clenched again and laughed.

 

Jeff growled. “That's just too damn bad.” Jeff pulled completely out of his boy. He let go of his wrists. He started to move away.

 

“No daddy, I was just playing! Please! I want you, please.”

 

Jeff had no intention of actually leaving his lover without fucking him breathless but he wanted to make his point.

Jeff smirked. “Beg baby.”

 

“Please use me, daddy, let me be good for you. Let your boy make you feel good.”

 

“Spread yourself for me, baby.” Jeff kissed the inside of Chris’s thigh.

 

Chris reached down and exposed his hole as he was instructed.

 

Jeff didn't waste any time. He knew Chris was open enough to slide right in without hurting him. He would never hurt his boy but had no issue making sure Chris felt him later after their coupling was over. He slid forward a bit then pushed in deeply in one fast thrust. He pressed his cock deep inside Chris, holding still before starting to fuck Chris fast and hard.

 

 

Pleasure was all Chris could focus on. He was stretched just perfectly and Jeff’s cock was long enough that he felt like it was in his throat with each thrust. He bucked up as Jeff pressed down, their bodies working in unison both heading toward the same goal. Chris ran his nails over Jeff’s back leaving red welts in their wake at a particularly hard thrust against his prostate. Even though he’d just cum once he was on the edge again and was determined to take Jeff over with him this time. He clamped down on the hard cock inside him and circled his hips as his second orgasm ripped him apart.

 

Jeff bit and sucked Chris’s left nipple, making a mark. He scraped his beard against the sensitive nub. “Fuck!” Jeff growled as he felt his lover coming again. “Milk Daddy baby” he commanded. He was so close.

 

Chris fought through the fog of his orgasm and did as he was told. He milked Jeff until the man exploded. “Fill me up, daddy!”

 

“Yes!” Jeff was absolutely feral as his came. The noises coming from him were wild. He howled as he filled Chris full of his seed. He collapsed on his boy, kissing Chris’s shoulder. He gasped for breath. As his softening cock began to slip from Chris, Jeff slid the butt plug in. He grinned as Chris squeaked.

 

“Daddy! No… “ he whined as the plastic toy was pushed inside. It was cold, hard and not Jeff.

 

“Keeps me inside you baby.” He kissed Chris softly. “Will keep you lubed up for later too.”

 

Chris sighed contentedly as he thought about keeping his daddy’s cum inside the rest of the day. “Thank you, Daddy,” he smiled, eyes getting heavy.

 

Jeff smiled warmly. “You're welcome darling.” He scooped Chris up as he watched his boy’s eyes droop. He settled them on a lounge chair. He settled Chris on top of him but where the boy could still see Norman and Andy. He kissed the side of Chris’s face. “I love you, Chris.” He wrapped his arms tightly around the young man.

 

“Love you more Daddy,” he yawns, completely drained from their lovemaking and the sun.

 

Andy watched as Norman came with his eyes locked on Chris and Jeff. It happened again and Andy’s not sure how to feel about it. Seems that every time someone else is nearby he’s not in focus. Maybe he’s imagining it? Maybe his older lover needs something Andy can’t give him? Whatever it is, causes Andy’s heart to clench and his breath to catch. He reached down and pulled out of Norman. He heard Jeff say something when he stood.

 

Jeff notices Andy is still hard when he gets up but Norman is fairly out of it. He frowns at his friend. “Everything ok Andy?”

 

“Yeah,” he forces out. “Been a great vacation but I'm getting old,” he tried to laugh. “Sorta fucked out I guess. Great show, though! Be back in a bit.” he adds as he hastily heads into the house.

 

Norman snapped to attention as soon as he realized Andy was walking inside. He was horrified. He had cum without permission and ignored his daddy. He ran after Andy as quickly as he could. “Daddy! Daddy!”

 

 

To Be Continued..... in the next series!


End file.
